Les Jeux de la Faim : la 66ème Edition
by BoyFrom7
Summary: À l'aube des 66ème Hunger Games, Glaster est moissonné pour représenter le District 7. Il s'est promit de revenir victorieux mais pour cela il devra suivre la seule règle de ces Jeux : tuer ou être tué ... (Pas vraiment d'inspiration pour le résumé -', n'hésitez pas pour les commentaires, c'est la première fois que je publie donc toutes les critiques sont les bienvenus )
1. Prologue : La maison de l'Ombre

Bonjour, bon c'est la première fois que je publies quelque chose que j'écris donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires négatifs ou positifs pour me permettre de m'améliorer ;)

Prologue : La maison de l'Ombre

Le soleil se couche tranquillement derrière les hautes cimes des arbres du District 7. Tout est calme dans le crépuscule naissant. Lentement, je me glisse hors de ma chambre par la fenêtre grande ouverte. J'attends quelques secondes, allongé devant celle-ci en silence. Je suis en alerte mais apparemment mes parents ne m'ont pas entendus. Ils doivent dormir, ou plutôt essayer de dormir. Personne ne dort le soir de la Moisson, c'est comme ça. Par peur de voir votre gamin partir pour ne jamais revenir, par peur d'être choisi pour aller dans cette arène, par peur de perdre ceux qu'on aime …

Les Jeux de la Faim, jeux barbares crées pour le divertissement du Capitole, mémorial de la défaite des Districts pendant les Jours Sombres. Après ces heures de ténèbres et de chaos, il fut décréter que chaque année les 12 Districts de Panem devaient « offrir » un garçon et une fille âgés de 12 à 18 ans pour un combat à mort dans une gigantesque arène naturel. L'unique survivant et vainqueur recevra gloire et fortune jusqu'à sa mort. Voilà le principe de ces Jeux pervers …

(Demain, la 66eme édition des Hunger Games débuteront. Mais je veux profiter des derniers moments avant tout ça) Je me redresse furtivement et je cours vers la rue principale de ma ville : Lumber, la plus petite du District 7. Celui-ci est tellement grand qu'il est divisé en quatre ville : Lumber, PaperTown, Old Wood et l'Esplanade. A chaque Moisson, nous sommes transportés en camion jusqu'à l'Hotel de Ville qui se situe dans l'Esplanade. C'est aussi l'endroit où vivent les plus riches du Distrcit. Old Wood est principalement l'endroit où habitent les plus pauvres, on m'a dit que les gens vivaient dans des cabanes et qu'ils mourraient de faim, ce sont eux qui sont les principaux ouvriers des usines de papiers ou les bûcherons des forets Ouest.

Moi je n'ai pas a me plaindre, je mange tous les jours ( pas toujours à ma faim, mais au moins j'ai de la nourriture), mon père est le chef de la section des bûcherons de la forêt Est, c'est une haute responsabilité qui lui fait gagner assez d'argent pour la famille. Je suis enfant unique, ce qui est assez rare dans cette région. Ce n'est pas un choix de mes parents, ils auraient voulu avoir une ribambelle de bambins mais la nature ne l'a pas permit.

Un bruit suspect me fait ralentir, je tends l'oreille : une patrouille de Pacificateurs rode dans le coin Je me jette dans des fourrées à l'abri de leurs lampes et de leur regard. Je déteste ces gens là, ce sont pour la plupart des vieux attardés qui viennent du District 2 et dont le passe temps favoris est de brutaliser les pauvres gens. Ils ne sont pas tendres avec nous, chaque jour nous pouvons voir des « suspects » traînés sur la place publique et être fouettés. Ils me répugnent, mais nous avons quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas : la forêt. Les arbres s'étendent à perte de vue, et généralement les gens savent tirer profit des ces bienfaits : je vois souvent des habitants revenir avec des paniers bourrés de châtaignes ou de champignons. Enfin pas tous les habitants, seulement les plus téméraires … Malgré notre esprit rebelle ( certains vieux disent que les habitants du District 7 ont du sang de peuples sauvages qui se sont toujours battus pour leur liberté ) le Capitole exerce un contrôle absolu de nos existences avec une seule chose : les Jeux. C'est simple. C'est comme ça et on n'y peut rien.

Les Pacificateurs passent devant moi mais me ne voit pas, ce sont de parfaits crétins pour la plupart mais je me méfie d'eux. Ils savent bien frapper avec leur matraques. Je me redresse et fonce droit vers la forêt sauvage qui s'étend devant moi, mon sac sur le dos. Nous travaillons dans des forêts plantées mais il en reste toujours des anciennes. Cette forêt je l'ai surnommée l'Ombre parce qu'il fait tout le temps sombre et que les vieux sapins donnent un côté sinistre a celle-ci. Je cours environ une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au lieu. Je vois déjà la vieille maison avec sa cheminée tordue et son toit couvert de mousses. À l'intérieur des lumières brillent : je dois être le dernier. J'avance tranquillement évitant soigneusement les pièges que nous avons installés pour les rôdeurs trop curieux. Mais personne ne vient ici. Les légendes sur cette forêts font froid dans les dos. Je pousse la porte et j'entre dans la vieille bâtisse, je me dirige vers une vieille salle, qui devait autrefois servir de salon, où tous les gars sont réunis, installés dans des vieux fauteuils défoncés : Stone, Ginger, Bart et James. Mes seuls amis. Mes frères.

« -Pas trop tôt l'aristo ! s'exclame Ginger. Je le reconnaît bien là, il m'appelle l'aristo parce que je suis le plus riche des cinq. C'est le marrant de la bande, il a seize ans comme James et moi. Il est tellement roux qu'on l'appelle Ginger ( je ne me souviens même plus de son vrai nom!), il est assez petit et fin mais il est extrêmement intelligent pourtant la plupart des gens le maltraite : il vient du foyer et je l'admire parce que je sais que là-bas la vie est dure, mais il a toujours le sourire et aime faire des blagues. Nous sommes sa famille, ses parents sont morts exécutés lors d'une émeute il y a sept ans.

-J'étais retenu par mes vieux, désolé les gars, je leur réponds en guise d'excuse.

-Pas grave mec, on t'attendais de toute façon, j'ai réussis à avoir du bon tabac au marché noir, je nous ai roulé des petites cigarettes, m'annonce Bart avec un air joyeux. Bart c'est le genre de gars qui peut tout marchander au marché noir ! Il est très doué pour détrousser les poches des respectables habitants du District 7 ( les plus riches bien sûr). A seulement quinze ans, faut dire qu'il est très séduisant et que c'est un irrésistible dragueur. Personne ne peut le penser voleur avec cette tête d'ange. Je crois que les filles aiment ces yeux bleus et son teint bronzé qui sont assez rare dans notre district. Il les fait toutes tomber.

J'attrape la cigarette qu'il me tend et l'allume avec le vieux briquet du paternel. Je ne fume pas d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. La fumée me détend, elle s'élève dans les airs, vers le ciel, hors de portée des hommes. Comme je voudrais être comme cette fumée, et partir loin, loin du District 7, loin du Capitole, loin de ces Jeux.

-Et Glaster, tu pense que qui va y aller cette année ? m'interroge Stone.

-Je ne sais pas, comme tout les ans, sûrement un ouvrier, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y en a pas eu aux Jeux, je lui réponds vaguement

Stone lui spécule sur un bûcheron, comme presque chaque année... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que peut-être ce serait l'un de nous. Je ne prends pas beaucoup de tesserae comparé aux autres mais le sort ne nous ait pas toujours favorable. La conversation continue sur les Jeux de l'année dernière. C'est un gars du District 4 qui a gagné, Finnick, je crois. Nos tributs n'avaient même pas survécus au bain de sang du premier jour. Le gars du 4 était vraiment jeune mais vraiment habile avec un trident, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'il a gagné. Son charme l'a aussi bien avantagé pour avoir des sponsors. Mais je n'aime pas parler de ça, de ressasser ces atrocités, de parier sur les prochains. C'est faire le jeu du Capitole.

-Stone, on les a vu comme toi l'année dernière, pas la peine d'en reparler ! s'exclame James. James.

C'est sans contexte celui avec qui je m'entends le mien, on se confie tout. Il est le plus pauvre de la bande, mais il n'a jamais voulu que je lui donne une seule pièce d'argent. La pitié, très peu pour lui. Il est très discret et silencieux. Il fait sombre au premier abord ( peut-être ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs y contribuent) mais quand on le connaît, c'est un gars hyper chaleureux ! Il n'a pas la vie facile, dans sa famille de sept enfants, où pour survivre il faut se battre chaque jour pour ramener assez d'argent. C'est lui qui est un peu notre chef, il est très charismatique.

En fait, nous sommes dans la même école le matin ( oui nous allons à l'école le matin, et l'après-midi nous partons travailler dans les forêts) et aussi dans le même groupe de bûcherons. La section B. Je me souviens comment on s'est rencontré : un jour nous, les plus jeunes, travaillions un peu éloigné du groupe, quand une meute de loups sauvages nous ont poursuivis à travers la forêt. Nous avons trouvé refuge dans un chêne, nous sommes restés au moins deux heures dans cet arbre avant que les adultes viennent chasser les loups. C'est à partir de là que nous avons commencer à « traîner » ensemble et à devenir super amis.

-Moi aussi les gars, je ne suis pas venu les mains vides ! je déclare d'un air mystérieux. En effet, j'ai réussi à passer par le marché noir ce matin afin d'acheter des petites choses pour cette occasion. Je sors une bouteille de vin blanc ( j'ai du marchander pendant au moins une demi heure avec Ryan, celui qui tient le comptoir d'alcool, tellement le vin est hors de prix). Mes compagnons poussent une exclamation de joie. J'extirpe aussi du pain frais et du pâté de sanglier ( il y en a pleins de ces bêtes là, ici). C'est vraiment un luxe d'avoir tout ça et j'en ai conscience. Mes parents sont très généreux et me donnent de l'argent régulièrement. Mais je préfère le gagner moi même en vendant ce que j'arrive à chasser ( pas grand chose) et des champignons.

-Tu nous gâte trop ! Merci beaucoup Glaster ! me remercient les quatre garçons. »

Nous profitons de notre festin nocturne. Ginger se jette sur le pain comme un chien affamé, il découpe des parts égales et nous tartine le pâté dedans. C'est vraiment délicieux. Pour le prix qu'il m'a coûté, il y a intérêts. Une fois finis, nous discutons tranquillement, le ventre plein. Stone fredonne un morceau pendant que Bart danse comme un malade au centre. Il est vraiment crétin celui-là, mais on l'aime bien quand même.

Il commence à se faire tard, et peu à peu Stone, Bart et Ginger partent de notre « tanière ». C'est le nom de cette vieille maison qui est devenue notre QG. C'est James qui un jour en se perdant la trouvée. On y passe le plus clair de notre temps libre, on peut respirer ici et se lâcher.

Je reste seul avec James.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une vie pour une vie

_**Voilà la suite, je réponds aux reviews à la fin !** _

Chapitre 1

Une vie pour une vie

Nous décidons d'aller faire un tour dehors. La lune est pleine ce soir, on y voit comme en plein jour. Je sors une cigarette et commence à fumer tout en marchant.

- Tu ne devrais pas fumer, Glast ! me murmure James

- Je sais … C'est pour me calmer.

- Fais comme tu veux, si tu meurs à cause de l'état déplorable de tes poumons dans l'arène, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre, me répondit-il d'une voix sinistre

- Si je vais dans l'arène, je suis mort de toute façon... Tu as vu les machines des Districts Un, Deux et Quatre ? Personne ne peut gagner contre eux ! Ils sont couverts de cadeaux pendant que les autres tributs crèvent de faim ou de froid !

J'explose, j'ai trop de haine contre ces Jeux, contre ce système, contre le Capitole.

- Tu sais bien que la plupart de ces tributs se pensent invincibles et sont de parfaits crétins ! Ils doivent avoir un pois chiche à la place du cerveau ! Tu as bien vu les Pacificateurs qui viennent des Districts de Carrières.

Il a raison : le plus souvent leur orgueil leur fait commettre des erreurs fatales. Comme la fois où un gars du Un avait mangé des baies empoissonnées et le District Six avait gagné cette édition. Il ne faut cependant pas les sous-estimer bien entendu, ils peuvent vous tuer rien qu'en vous brisant la nuque à mains nues.

- En plus nous aussi nous sommes entraînés, me déclare t-il

C'était il y a un an, nous étions tous réunis quand une fois de plus nous étions en colère contre les tributs de Carrières qui avaient abattus le garçon du Sept. Pour détendre l'atmosphère Stone proposa de devenir nous aussi des Carrières. Au début cela était une simple blague mais j'y ai pensé toute la nuit, et le lendemain, je proposai que l'on fasse vraiment. Le plus dur fut de se fournir en armes. Les haches ne furent pas trop difficiles à détourner mais pour les autres nous avons dû improviser... Nous avons créé toutes sortes d'armes comme des arcs ou des javelots taillés. Nous avons même installé un parcours d'obstacles. Ginger nous a mis en place des mannequins plus vrai que nature, Bart nous a trouvé des magnifiques couteaux ( il a dû user de ces charmes sur une fille pour lui voler quand elle avait le dos tourné) et moi je me suis procuré des ouvrages sur la survie.

Et chaque jour nous nous sommes entraînés, après le travail. Le début fut épuisant, mais tous les cinq nous nous sommes soutenus pour ne jamais rien lâcher. Au fur et à mesure chacun a développé des talents spéciaux : Stone devient le meilleur à la lutte en corps à corps, Bart lance bien les couteaux (même s'il manque encore un peu de puissance), Ginger devient le roi de la survie : il sait reconnaître les plantes comestibles, sait piéger les animaux et faire du feu avec des pierres. Quant à James, il sait se servir d'un arc et ne rate presque jamais sa cible. Il chasse la nuit et rapporte souvent du gibier qu'il vend au marché noir pour avoir un peu d'argent. Moi, je suis surtout habile avec les haches, j'arrive bien à les lancer. Mais j'ai dû travailler dur pour arriver à mon niveau. Naturellement, nous savons tous nous servir convenablement d'une hache : normal quand on vient du District Sept. Je sais aussi manier l'épieu, et suis assez doué dans le parcours d'obstacles. Maintenant chacun notre tour nous enseignons aux autres des petits trucs. Par exemple, Ginger nous a appris une montagne de trucs sur la nature et comment survivre. Ce qui pourrait se montrer capital dans l'arène.

Nous sommes les Carrières du District 7.

Mais nous savons parfaitement que pour l'arène, personne ne peut être prêts. Prêt pour les horreurs, prêt au massacre, prêt à la mort. Nous avons augmenter nos chances de gagner, même si je sais pertinemment que nous ne ferions pas le poids face aux autres tributs et aux pièges de l'arène. On pourrait à la rigueur survivre au premier jour mais après...

- C'était une bonne idée Glaster, de faire tout ça, affirma t-il

- Peut-être, mais tu sais bien qu'il faut plus que ça pour pouvoir gagner.

- Ce qu'il faut, c'est tout simplement du cran ! Tu vois il y a trois ans, la fille du Dix qui a gagné alors qu'elle avait eue un 4 à l'entraînement. Elle n'avait aucun talent et savait à peine brandir un couteau. Mais elle a réussi parce qu'elle avait quelque chose en elle qui lui a donné le courage de se battre jusqu'au bout, gronde t-il

Je reste silencieux en repensant à cette fille. Il a raison quand il dit qu'elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel : elle n'était pas belle, n'avait pas d'humour, et était très timide.

- Tu sais Glast, je ne dors plus depuis longtemps... Je ne peux pas oublier.

Je sais pertinemment de quoi il parle ...

- Moi non plus

Qui pourrait oublier ? Personne ne se remet de ça.

C'était il y a environ sept mois, le temps des nouveaux Pacificateurs qui rentrent en service. L'un d'eux, un jeune de 19 ans venait tout droit du District Un. Il s'appelait Light. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il s'est tout de suite mis à nous détester et tout faire pour nous pourrir la vie. Et il était doué ! Je ne me souviens pas du nombre incalculable de gifles ou de coups que j'ai subis. Il a faillit crever l'oeil de Ginger une fois. Et le pire ce que l'on ne peut rien y faire : les Pacificateurs sont tout puissant. Pour lui c'était comme un jeu, une façon de se divertir.

Pourtant, une fois il a fait une erreur. Une erreur fatale. Depuis quelques temps, il rodait dans notre forêt, et une nuit il a trouvé la Maison. Il n'y avait que moi à l'intérieur, il m'a surpris. J'ai tenté de me défendre mais sa matraque a eu raison de moi. Il m'a roué de coups, je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais il a vite trouvé une meilleure occupation : il a sorti un petit pistolet électrique. Je crois n'avoir jamais ressenti une douleur aussi vive. Je me souviens encore de mes convulsions, de cette sensation que je partais au loin. Je savais que j'allais mourir. C'est une étrange sensation, on se sent léger. Je me sentais heureux d'en finir, d'en finir avec ce monde. Puis j'ai sombré dans les ténèbres.

Je me suis réveillé tout endolori, j'avais un mal de tête horrible. A côté de moi, gisait Light. Une hache était plantée dans sa tête. Devant cette vision macabre, je me retourna et je vomis toutes mes tripes.

James se tenait assis sur une chaise de paille, le visage baigné de larmes. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce qu'il m'a dit :

« Il allait te buter, je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. Je l'ai tué »

Il était en route vers la Maison quand il a entendu mes râles, il s'est précipité à l'intérieur une hache à la main. Light n'a rien compris, il est mort avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait une hache dans la tête.

On pouvait voir sur le visage de Light une expression de surprise. Il était misérable dans la mort. Nous devions faire disparaître le corps et au plus vite. Je pris les choses en main, James était en état de choc. Nous l'avons donc transportés très loin dans la forêt, jusqu'à la barrière qui marque la fin de notre District. Nous l'avons déshabillé, jeté son corps par dessus la barrière. Les loups l'auraient dévoré avant le lever du jour. Nous avons brûlés ses vêtements. Il n'y a jamais eu d'enquête, personne ne se souciait de son sort. Les Pacificateurs, eux-mêmes, n'en avaient rien à faire. On avait dit qu'il avait fui ce District pour revenir chez lui. C'est tout. Pour toute disparation, c'est la même chose.

-Je revois son visage toutes les nuits, dit-il d'un ton triste, J'ai tué un homme ! Et cela va me hanter toute ma vie

Après cet événement, James a commencé à devenir un peu plus distant avec les gens (sauf avec nous quatre), il s'est en quelque sorte renfermé sur lui même.

- Moi aussi … je lui réponds, ma voix se brise légérement.

- Je vais rentrer, histoire de dormir un peu pour être en forme demain, c'est un grand jour !

- Puisse le sort t'être favorable, dis-je en imitant la voix de l'hôtesse du Capitole

Je rentre chez moi, l'âme lasse. Je ne fais même pas attention lorsque je traverse la rue. Je me faufile dans ma chambre, laisse tomber mes vêtements et me glisse sous ma couverture. Je repense à tout ça, à son visage.

Je pense souvent à sa famille dans le Un qui se demandera toujours où il est et s'il reviendra. Il ne reviendra pas. Jamais. Ses proches n'auront même pas de tombe pour aller se recueillir. Je me demande souvent ce qu'il se serait passer si j'étais mort cette nuit. Sentir la vie me quitter, et revenir comme le jour de sa naissance, c'est une sensation indéfinissable. Parfois je me dis que la mort est plus facile que de vivre dans cet endroit de misère et désespoir. Une fois de plus ma pensée se tourne vers le Capitole. Ces gens ont l'air si différents que j'ai peine à croire que nous soyons de la même espèce. Le luxe, le faste, la mode sont les seuls choses qui les intéressent alors que que notre principale préoccupation est de trouver de la nourriture. J'essaye pourtant de ne pas trop penser à ça mais je ne peux m'empêcher de brûler intérieurement d'une haine farouche contre le système.

Le visage de Light surgit dans mes pensées. Je me retourne dans mes draps pour chasser cette vision.

En fin de compte, James l'a tué et il m'a sauvé la vie. Il a prit la vie de Light pour sauver la mienne. « Une vie pour une vie ». Un vieux proverbe que j'ai lu une fois dans un livre. Il prend ici tout son sens.

_**Voila les réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Lisa : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi **_

_**LJay Odair : Merci pour ton reviews extrêmement constructifs pour moi : j'ai corrigé pour les noms des districts ( District Sept et non 7) . Pour l'histoire de rating, je dois t'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop à quoi ça sert mais je vais faire la modification ;). La ponctuation des dialogues aussi a été changée (enfin les espaces après les -). Par contre, pour les loups, dans mon histoire, ils existent encore ( c'est difficiles à tuer ces bêtes là ! ) .**_

_**Sinon je suis content que mon histoire te plaise ! **_

_**P.S: Ton site S.O.S Fanfiction est très instructif et très bien fait! Merci ! **_


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Moisson

_Voilà le chapitre de la Moisson : désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre ... Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus ! ( je le dis d'avance désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes mais le système de beta reader ne me conviens pas trop alors je vais faire de mon mieux ! ) _

Chapitre 2 : La Moisson

_Je cours. Je cours pour m'enfuir. On me poursuit, je le sens. J'entends les loups derrière moi qui hurlent. Les pas s'accélèrent. J'ai peur. Une armée de Light surgit. _

_« Tu nous as tué ». Leurs voix sont aiguës et graves à la fois. Je me protège les oreilles de ces cris déchirants. Soudain, ils se décomposent devant mes yeux. Ils ne sont plus que poussières. Il en reste un qui me regarde. _

_« Tu nous as tué ». J'essaye de protester mais ma langue est collée à mon palais. Son corps prend feu alors. _

Je me réveille en sursaut. Le même cauchemar est revenu. Il revient tout le temps. Je crois que j'ai du mal à oublier. Le jour se lève tout juste dehors.

Je prends conscience de cette journée : c'est la Moisson. Aujourd'hui, deux pauvres enfants partiront pour ne plus jamais revenir. Ou plutôt revenir dans un boîte pour être en paix avec ces semblables.

Sincèrement je n'espère pas partir. L'angoisse me traverse et le rythme de mon cœur s'accélère. J'essaye de contrôler ma respiration : je ne dois pas y penser. La chance a toujours été de mon côté. Je ne me souviens même plus du nombres de mes inscriptions. Je ne veux pas le savoir. J'aimerais pouvoir me rendormir, mais cela est malheureusement impossible, dormir et rêver d'un monde meilleur. J'ai parfois des crises d'angoisses, souvent le jour de la Moisson. C'est génétique, ma mère aussi souffre d'angoisse.

La même question tourne encore et encore dans ma tête « Et si c'était moi ? »

Je m'imagine, tiré au sort, m'avançant vers l'estrade, vers une mort certaine. Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux plus des Jeux, je veux juste vivre en paix. Mais le Capitole est là, menaçant. Notre punition pour nous être révolter, pour nous être battu contre le système.

J'essaye de chasser ces visions pessimistes. Je dois garder mon sang-froid, je stress alors que la Moisson n'est pas encore passée: je suis pathétique. Lorsque je me sens angoissé, je ne connais qu'une solution pour m'occuper l'esprit : les livres. C'est peut-être idiot mais chacun sa thérapie.

Je sors de mon lit, et cherche dans mon coffre un roman pour m'occuper l'esprit. Les livres sont très rares et personne ne lit plus, parce qu'on a autre chose à faire mais moi j'ai le luxe de pouvoir le faire. Cela m'aide à m'évader, loin du District Sept, loin du Capitole. Ce sont des livres très anciens qui datent d'avant les Jours Sombres, certains d'avant. J'aime bien la poésie même si je ne la comprends pas toujours, pas celles qui parlent d'amour pour les jeunes filles tristes, mais celles qui parlent de liberté, de vie et de révolte. Je cherche toujours quand j'entends ma maman m'appeler :

« -Debout mon chéri, il faut que tu te prépares pour cette après-midi.

-J'arrive maman, je lui réponds. Dommage pour les livres se sera pour une prochaine fois.

Je me traîne vers notre salle de bain. Ma mère m'a fait couler un bain dans la baignoire. Elle a fait chauffer l'eau exprès pour moi. Nous n'avons pas d'eau chaude ici, juste un peu d'eau tiède de temps en temps, mais pas en plein hiver.

Je me glisse dans l'eau chaude. Le contact avec l'eau me décontracte, j'ai toujours aimé les bains. Ma mère dit que j'ai des goûts de luxe ! Je me frotte vigoureusement pour être le plus propre possible. Les ongles c'est le plus dur, de la crasse accumulée depuis toujours résiste un peu. Je dois y aller avec la brosse. La grande horloge mural m'annonce que je dois malheureusement quitter la baignoire si je veux être à l'heure à l'Esplanade.

Je me sèche tout en détaillant mon visage dans la glace. Je ne suis pas particulièrement beau, je dirais que je suis juste le stéréotype d'un habitants du District Sept : j'ai les cheveux châtains-clairs virant un peu sur le blond, j'ai les yeux verts et ma peau est très blanche. Bref comme presque tous les habitants du Sept (sauf Stone qui a la peau noire comme la nuit). Il y a très peu de soleil chez nous, il pleut la majorité de l'année et il fait assez froid. Le paradis terrestre en somme ! J'ai juste une petite particularité à moi : une fossette sur le joue gauche. Je continue de faire une auto critique de mon corps. Je trouve que mon est nez est trop gros, que mes dents du haut sont un peu écartées. Mais sinon je suis assez musclé (je ne fais pas le poids face aux Districts plus riches) et pas trop petit. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de succès avec les filles malheureusement. Je ne suis pas un beau parleur.

Je me rase le visage avec une vieille lame émoussée. C'est plutôt pour la forme que je fais ça : je n'ai presque pas de pilosité sur le regarde les vêtements que ma mère a préparé : un pantalon en toile couleur brique et une chemise blanche. C'est les traditionnels habits de la Moisson. On veut tous être à notre avantage pour cet événement annuel,pour faire bonne impression si on est choisi. J'observe une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir puis je sors de la salle de bain.

Mes parents m'attendent assis à la table. Mon père a l'air extrêmement tendu, et ma mère arbore son sourire forcé des mauvais jours. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils forment un beau couple. Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée. Ils sont partis de rien et on réussi à s'élever dans la société : mon père est devenu chef d'une section de bûcherons et ma mère travaille à la teinturerie. Nous sommes heureux ensemble.

Je leur en veut sur une chose : de m'avoir appelé Galster ! Je n'ai jamais apprécié ce prénom !

-Alors tu t'es fait beau Glasty ? Me demande mon père en rigolant

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Glasty, c'est trop moche comme surnom !

Ils rigolent, mon prénom est un sujet de conversation qui revient assez souvent à table.

-Vous êtes trop bêtes ! Et vieux aussi, je réplique avec un rictus

-Mange au lieu de dire des bêtises, l'adolescent rebelle !

Je mords dans une tartine de pain. Je remarque des fraises sur la table.

-Où les as tu trouver ? Il n'y en a jamais au District ! Tu ne les as pas achetées au marché noir quand même ?

-Et pourquoi pas gamin ? Je suis une adulte et j'ai tout à fait le droit d'aller faire plaisir à ma famille et lui achetant des fruits, me dit-elle avec dédain.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les dames, je lui réponds d'un ton sarcastique

-Laisse ta mère tranquille, c'est une dur tu sais, réplique mon père.

Mon père est fous de ma mère, parfois c'est très énervant

J'expédie mon déjeuner.

-Je vous laisse les vieux, on se revoit après la Moisson !

Je quitte la maison le cœur lourd. Je les serre très fort dans mes bras et je les quitte. Mes parents sont sur le perron, je vois des larmes qui coulent sur les joues de ma mère. Je sais que si je suis moissonné je ne pourrais pas leur dire au revoir : ils sont trop loin de l'Esplanade. Je me demande si je reviendrais ce soir. Je chasse cette nouvelle pensée et pars en direction de l'Hôtel de Ville. Chaque ville en a un mais celui officiel est à l'Esplanade. C'est là où se déroule la Moisson, et c'est à une heure de Lumber. C'est pourquoi nous devons être emmener en camion. La plupart des jeunes sont déjà arrivés, je repère mes quatre amis éloignés des autres.

-Salut, les mecs ! Bien dormi ? Je les interroge d'un ton enjoué .

-Comme une souche, réponds Bart, aucune inquiétude pour moi : de toute façon les beaux gosses ne vont jamais dans l'arène. C'est prouvé scientifiquement !

-Dommage pour toi alors, tu as toutes les chances d'y aller, lui réplique Stone

-Espèce de …

-Du calme les gars, on se prend pas la tête et on profite, leur ordonne James

-Youpi, on profite d'un superbe voyage en camion moisi pour peut-être, être choisi pour aller se faire trucider dans une arène pour le bon plaisir du Capitole., affirme Ginger en imitant la voix haut perchée des gens du Capitole.

Nous explosons de rire, il se lance alors dans une imitation des plus réussie de Kimy Pemberley, notre célèbre hôtesse. Il mime ses mimiques ridicules et son horrible manie de nous parler comme à des enfants de quatre ans. Un Pacificateur l'interrompt : il est l'heure de partir. Nous grimpons alors dans l'arrière des grands camions verts. Nous sommes entassés comme du bétail mais bizarrement nous rigolons bien, nous cinq. Ginger, comme à son habitude, fait des blagues, pendant que Stone et Bart continuent à se lancer des piques. Ils se chamaillent souvent. James et moi les écoutons en se marrant. Après, Bart lance la stupide idée de celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps debout. Nous rigolons comme des imbéciles, pendant que les autres garçons du camion nous regarde avec un regard mauvais. C'est juste notre façon à nous d'oublier la situation. Finalement, c'est James qui gagne au jeu (même s'il a triché en me poussant).

Au loin, nous apercevons les lointaines usines de PaperTown, la ville des ouvriers qui fabriquent du papier. C'est une ville enfumée et sale mais les ouvriers gagnent mieux leur vie que les simples bûcherons. Malgré que nous soyons du même District, nous ne les fréquentons pas trop, nous ne les voyons que très rarement, à la Moisson par exemple.

Nous arrivons finalement après un voyage des plus divertissant. On voit l'Hôtel de Ville au loin. Nous avons encore à marcher un peu pour arriver sur la place là où il y aura la Moisson. La ville est noire de monde, nous nous faufilons pour arriver enfin devant la table des Pacificateurs.

« -Ta ville ?

-Lumber, madame »

Elle ouvre un autre registre, me pique le doigt. Je dépose la goutte de sang sur la grand registre puis elle la scanne et me dit d'aller avec les garçons de mon âge.

Je me fraye un chemin avec James et Ginger, les autres n'ont pas seize ans. Il y a encore beaucoup de personnes qui arrivent sur la place. La Moisson devrait commencer dans une demie heure. Je sens la tension de chacun. Je recommence à être angoissé, j'essaye de me concentrer sur ma respiration mais je n'y arrive pas du tout. Je sens des gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur mon front.

J'ai peur.

Finalement, l'horloge sonne les traditionnels douze coups (comme les douze Districts) qui annonce la Moisson et Kimy Pemberley prend le micro. C'est notre hôtesse depuis environ cinq ans, elle est encore jeune. Cette année, elle est habillée d'une grand robe rouge sang avec un jupon en plumes noires et rouges. Son décolleté est très échancré, ce qui met en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. Elle est célèbre pour ça et chaque année elle la droit à des sifflets. Elle porte des chaussures talons de dix centimètres, qui clignote a chaque pas qu'elle fait, et, sur sa tête un espèce d'oiseau en argent qui prend son envol. Ces cheveux sont dorés, tressés et forme deux boules sur ses oreilles. Elle n'est pas très belle mais au moins elle ne met jamais de couleurs trop criardes.

« -Bonjour a tous ! Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! Mes chéris je suis ravis de revenir dans votre beau District pour cette grande journée. -Elle n'a pas l'air très intelligente avec sa voix haut perchée- Nous allons tout d'abord regarder un petit film qui nous vient tout droit du Capitole !

_La guerre, la terrible guerre..._

Oh non, le film qu'on se tape tous les ans et qu'on connaît par cœur. Il fait toujours aussi froid dans le dos avec sa propagande capitolienne.

Le film se finit et Kimy applaudit comme jamais. Le maire alors rappelle le noms des vainqueurs du District. Il y en a eu huit chez nous, trois seulement sont encore en vie : tous des garçons. Ensuite vient le moment fatidique, je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé, même aux autres Moissons. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, peut-être parce je sais que j'ai plus de chance d'être tiré au sort.

« Maintenant il est grand temps de choisir nos deux valeureux tributs qui représenteront le District Sept lors de ces soixante sixième Hunger Games. Les dames d'abord, annonce t-elle d'un ton théâtrale

Elle se dirige vers une grosse boule de verre. Elle remue bien pendant trente secondes, pour faire durer le suspens. Finalement, elle sort un unique papier. La malheureuse condamnée à mourir est ...

-Agatha Gosling !

Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, elle ne doit pas venir de ma ville. Une fille d'environ quatorze ans monte sur l'estrade. Vu sa tête elle vient tout droit de l'Esplanade. Pas de chance pour elle. On peut voir qu'elle est très surprise et ces yeux commencent à briller. Ce n'est pas bon de pleurer devant les caméras c'est le premier aperçus que les sponsors auront de nous. Elle demande s'il y a des volontaires. Évidemment, personne ne répond...

-Et maintenant, au tour des garçons !

Elle s'avance cette fois vers l'autre boule. Elle y plonge son bras en entier et retire un nom. Elle montre le papier à l'assemblée

Je fais une dernière prière, la tension est à son comble...

-Glaster Stevenson !

Mon nom. Glaster Stevenson. C'est donc moi le tribut mâle de cette édition, moi qui vais mourir.

Je m'avance vers l'estrade, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mis dix ans à y arriver. Je monte silencieusement les marches. Tout le District me regarde, tout Panem. Je sens que j'ai une grosse boule dans ma gorge, je dois lutter pour ne pas pleurer.

-Des volontaires ? Demande t-elle

Je sais très bien que non, quand quatre voix s'élève en même temps.

« Je suis volontaire »

Bart, Stone, James et Ginger. Tout les habitants retiennent leur souffle.

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'on me remplace, je hurle avec un sanglot dans la voix.

-Euh, disons que c'est un peu inhabituel, laisse échapper Kimy. Elle a l'air complètement perdue et doit se concerter avec le Maire Newton. Finalement, après trente secondes de flottement, elle semble prendre une décision.

-Que les quatre volontaires s'avancent.

Bart, Stone, James et Ginger gravissent les marchent de bois pour arriver sur l'estrade.

-Conformément à la réglementation, si plusieurs personnes se portent volontaires, alors un dernier tirage au sort sera effectué avec ceux-ci pour déterminer celui qui aura l'honneur de représenter le District Sept.

-Je veux aller aux Jeux, je leur cris, vous n'avez pas le droit, putain les mecs, laissez moi !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens de dire ça, je sens que je vais défaillir.

-En voilà quelqu'un de courageux, ne t'inquiète pas mon chou, tu participes aussi au nouveau tirage au sort. Je vais vous attribuer un numéro et le numéro piocher sera désigner vainqueur de cette Moisson ! Les autres vous devrez regagner votre place, et tentez votre chance l'an prochain !

« Vainqueur de cette Moisson » et puis quoi encore ! Pour une fois, j'espère que cela soit moi, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un meurt pour moi. Surtout pas eux. S'il vous plaît, faîtes que je sois tirer au sort. On m'attribue le numéro cinq. Je sens le District Sept en ébullition, c'est un moment historique jamais vu : cinq volontaires d'un coup !

Elle place une urne en verre où cinq petits papiers attendent sagement. Cette fois, elle prend le premier qui lui vient. Elle le déplie et le lit à haute voix :

-Le numéro cinq ! Annonce fièrement Kimy Pemberley.

Ma prière a été entendue : je suis officiellement le tribut masculin du District Sept. Ginger, Stone et Bart descendent les marches avec dans les yeux une lueur de soulagement. Je pense qu'ils ont parlé trop vite et qu'ils ont regretté leur impulsion, néanmoins je me souviendrais de leur geste. James reste planté là, à me regarder. Il semble dans un état comparable à celui du jour où il a tué Light. Les Pacificateurs viennent le chercher, il n'oppose aucune résistance. Je sens les larmes qui montent en moi, il faut que je me contienne sinon je vais passer pour quelqu'un de faible.

-Mesdames et Messieurs je vous présente les tributs du District Sept de cette soixantaine sixième édition des Hunger Games : Agatha Gosling et Glaster Stevenson. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Selon la tradition, nous nous serrons la main. C'est la première fois que je croise son regard : elle à l'air dans le même état d'esprit que moi. J'entends au loin les applaudissements mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Chez moi, avec mes parents que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais.

Tout de suite après nous sommes emmenés dans l'Hôtel de Ville pour y faire nos derniers adieux.


End file.
